legit
by springyeol
Summary: Bagi Sehun, Luhan itu legit. EXO. selu/hunhan. kaisoo nyempil (sedikit)/?. rated M for mature language. rated T for the whole story(?). silakan ditengok! thanks! :3


title: legit

disc: all charas belong to God

cast: exo [sehun, luhan, kai, kyungsoo (only mentioned)]

other cast: apink [naeun, eunji, yookyung], snsd yoona, bap youngjae (mentioned), boyfriend jeongmin (mentioned), girl's day hyeri (mentioned), bae (oc)

pairing: selu/hunhan. sedikit (banget) kaisoo

genre: romance, (anggep aja/?) fluff, comedy/humour, friendship

rating: T nyerempet M karena ada istilah2 horornya(?)wkk

haloooow membawa epep aneh lainnya XD /dikeroyok/

lagi kepengen nulis, eh gataunya yang keluar kaya gini /dor

yaudah, enjoy aja yaa enjoy yaa plis plis(?)

.

.

.

xxxx

.

.

.

Terlihat dua sosok pemuda tengah berlari di sepanjang koridor kelas dengan suara bel yang berbunyi menghiasi langkah mereka. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, yang membedakan hanyalah warna kulit mereka yang terlihat begitu kontras. Pemuda pertama, memiliki rambut berwarna gelap yang sedikit berantakan dan kulit yang juga gelap. Ia memakai kemeja yang bagian kerahnya sengaja tidak dikancingkan, dan menggendong ransel dengan satu tangannya. Pemuda kedua, memiliki rambut berwarna lebih terang yang tak jauh berantakannya dengan pemuda pertama namun memiliki kulit yang lebih terang. Ia juga memakai kemeja, namun dengan warna dan motif yang berbeda dan menggendong ransel dengan sikap yang normal.

"Ah! Kau menginjak kakiku, Jong!"

"Siapa yang suruh kakimu memasuki wilayah langkahku!"

Begitulah percakapan antar pemuda itu yang dapat terdengar(?). Uh-oh, mereka semakin mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Sebentar lagi bel akan berhenti! Mati kita, Hun!"

Jongin, pemuda gelap memekik histeris sambil terus mempercepat larinya.

"Salahmu, Jong! Lama-lama berada di kamar mandi!"

Sehun, pemuda terang yang berlari berdampingan di sebelahnya membela diri (juga) sambil terus berlari.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi sampai selama itu? Jangan-jangan kau beronani ria sambil membayangkan 'milik' Kyungsoo-hyung yang mungil itu dan–"

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan sukses didapatkan Sehun.

Sehun meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berharga setelah mendapatkan jitakan dari Jongin.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau 'milik' Kyungsoo-hyung itu mungil?"

Sehun menganga. Ternyata Jongin bukannya tidak terima saat Sehun mengatainya sedang beronani. "Kau benar-benar beronani di dalam sana?"

Sedetik kemudian Sehun mendapatkan tatapan mendelik dari Jongin, "Salah sendiri ia tak mau memberiku jatah." ujar Jongin sambil mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menganga dan terpaku.

"APA? JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR? ARGHHH APA-APAAN KAU! AKU 'KAN MANDI SETELAHMU, JONG! MENJIJIKKAN!" pekik Sehun dengan begitu histeris.

Jongin yang telah berlalu jauh di depan hanya terkikik geli. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan begitu mudahnya percaya. Ia tak beronani, hanya sedikit membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila bercinta dengan Kyungsoo-nya di dalam kamar mandi. Apa gaya yang akan dipakainya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo-nya itu akan menggelinjang nikmat saat lubangnya dimasukki oleh suatu benda panjang kepunyaan Jongin di dalam sebuah _bathtub_. Bagaimana rasanya bercinta di tengah kumpulan air. Dan itu membuat celananya sedikit sempit bila membayangkannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu kamar mandi itu jadi milikku!" Jongin membalikkan badannya, dan berteriak ke arah Sehun yang sedang berlari menyusulnya.

"Sompret!" rutuk Sehun, lalu ia menyabet bahu Jongin dengan ranselnya.

"Terompet? Sabarlah, sebentar lagi tahun baru! Kau bisa membelinya di mana saja!" Jongin tertawa geli tanpa mempedulikan sabetan-sabetan dari Sehun.

"Jong–!"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat mereka telah sampai ke depan kelas. Kelas matematika dasar. Yang berarti pengajarnya adalah Bae-kyosunim. Namanya saja Bae padahal sifatnya sama sekali tidak ada Bae-Baenya. –oke _intermezzo_.

Satu tangan Jongin membatu saat dirinya hendak membuka pintu kelas yang sudah tertutup rapat. Mengapa kelasnya begitu hening? Jangan-jangan–

"Mati, kita! Jangan-jangan Bae sudah datang?" Jongin memanggil sang kyosunim tanpa embel-embel saat sedang bersama Sehun atau teman-teman satu kelasnya yang lain.

Sehun meneguk salivanya dengan kasar. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh perlahan dari pelipisnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa amat takut sekarang. Dirinya dan Jongin sudah absen tiga kali dari mata kuliah ini. Yang artinya tidak ada ujian akhir semester bagi mereka kalau sudah yang keempat kalinya.

Sekujur tubuh Jongin dan Sehun mendingin.

Ingin masuk, namun pasti mereka tak akan pulang selamat disebabkan keterlambatan mereka. Peraturan di dalam kelas Bae adalah jika ada murid yang berjalan di belakangnya saat hendak masuk kelas walau hanya 1 mm tak akan pernah diperkenankan untuk masuk. Apapun alasannya.

Ingin menyerah saja dan menunggu kelas mereka berikutnya sekitar 5 jam lagi, mereka teringat akan ujian akhir semester mereka. Apa kata orang nantinya jika mereka yang notabene adalah mahasiswa baru yang baru menginjak semester 1 tidak ada nilai ujian akhirnya?

Tercetus ide gila: dobrak saja pintunya!

"Cari mati."

Kira-kira begitulah komentar Sehun tentang ide gila Jongin barusan.

Ide berikutnya : bakar saja pintunya!

"Kau gila."

Bakar saja seluruh kampus!

"Tak punya otak."

Oke, tidak.

Baru saja Jongin melepaskan tautannya dengan sang pintu keramat, terdengar sebuah suara dari dekat pintu.

"Apa ada seseorang?"

Dan Jongin serta Sehun berpikir bahwa si Bae telah berganti profesi menjadi seorang _call-center _atau resepsionis yang sering berkata, "Selamat siang. Saya XXX dari PPP. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

CKLEK!

Pintu keramat itu dibuka dari dalam. Seseorang keluar dari dalam. Jongin dan Sehun sudah berniat akan berpura-pura mati agar si Bae itu tidak –tunggu.

"Kalian siapa, ya?"

–itu bukan si Bae.

Sosok yang keluar dari dalam menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian dengan wajahnya yang oh-sungguh-benar-benar-sangat-begitu mirip dengan wajah seseorang paling _manly _di dalam sebuah _boygroup _asal negeri ginseng –lupakan.

Apakah ia yakin jika suara yang dikeluarkannya bukanlah suara seorang malaikat? Kira-kira begini yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongin dan Sehun.

"A-anu, apakah kalian ada keperluan?"

Suara sosok itu membuyarkan lamunan Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

Segera, sosok itu terlihat bingung karena Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah bertanya balik padanya.

"Tunggu, apa si Bae itu belum datang? Ah, syukurlah! Kita selamat, Hun!" lanjut Jongin sambil menepuk pelan lengan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"A-anu apa si Bae-Bae itu maksudnya Bae-kyosunim?" sosok itu bertanya takut-takut pada Jongin.

"Ne! Namanya saja Bae padahal dia tidak ada Bae-Baenya! Eh, ya, ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Murid pertukaran? Kuberi tahu, kau salah memilih kelas Bae ini! Aku saja sungguh amat menyesal!" ujar Jongin panjang lebar tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi sosok di hadapannya untuk bicara.

"Ah, i-itu–"

"Ya sudah, pokoknya kita selamat! Gomawo, neh!" Jongin tersenyum pada sosok itu, lalu menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Jongin dan Sehun (yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok tadi) berjalan menuju bangku mereka, tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sosok itu juga mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

Jongin yang sudah duduk di bangku menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menumpu kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi, mana si Bae?"

Sosok itu menuju ke arah meja yang terletak di paling depan kelas. Meja yang biasanya diperuntukkan bagi para kyosunim.

Jongin mengerenyitkan keningnya saat melihat sosok itu duduk dengan manis di bangku kyosunim. "Apa yang dilakukan anak baru itu?" tanyanya pada Naeun yang duduk di depannya.

Naeun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang begitu bodoh baginya.

"Bae tidak masuk hari ini. Buaya peliharaannya sedang sakit, dan kau tahu 'kan Bae akan melakukan apapun demi buaya peliharaannya itu. Dan kita mendapatkan dosen pengganti." ujar Naeun sedikit berbisik.

"Benarkah? Mana dosen itu?"

Naeun mendengus, "Orang yang duduk di depan dan yang kau bilang anak baru itu."

"HAH?!"

Sosok itu, sang dosen, mendengar suara 'HAH' dari Jongin. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya membaca daftar absen dan menatap Jongin seakan-akan berkata _apa-ada-yang-salah-Jongin_?

Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan refleks.

Naeun sedikit memberi hormat pada dosen-anak-baru itu, lalu menoleh kembali ke arah Jongin, "Jangan berisik!"

Jongin masih tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sedari tadi dirinya memperlakukan sang dosen-anak-baru itu dengan semena-mena, tanpa mengira bahwa dirinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang dosen.

"_Okay, class_. Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa Bae-kyosunim berhalangan hadir, sehingga aku yang berdiri di hadapan kalian sekarang. Oh, ya, dan untuk dua murid yang baru datang, kuucapkan selamat datang di kelasku. Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan. Mahasiswa kesehatan tahun keempat yang diberi kepercayaan menjadi asisten dosen. Semoga kalian menikmati dan dapat mengikuti dengan baik kelasku yang hanya satu hari ini."

Dan makin mengangalah Jongin.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Sehun masih tak berkedip menatap si dosen –Luhan. Rambutnya yang gelap dan terurai yang entah mengapa lucu di mata Sehun. Kedua matanya yang seakan-akan lampu disko pindah ke matanya karena begitu 'bling-bling'-nya. Hidungnya yang mancung, tidak seperti teman seperjuangannya yang sedang menganga sekarang. Bibirnya yang –_seems legit_. Bagi Sehun, Luhan bukanlah dosen. Apalagi asisten dosen atau mahasiswa. Luhan itu _legit_.

Tanpa disadari, di sepanjang kuliah Sehun terus-menerus menjilat bibir bawahnya.

xxxx

Kelas Luhan telah usai. Baru saja Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kelas sambil menenteng beberapa buku tebal yang sangat membosankan bagi para mahasiswa. Waktu 3 jam yang biasanya Sehun selalu berjampi-jampi agar tiba-tiba Bae merasa begitu _kebelet_, kali ini Sehun berjampi-jampi agar tiba-tiba Luhan tak pernah merasakan _kebelet_.

"Hoam.." Jongin menguap besar dan segera menumpu kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang sedang berada di atas meja.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya bertampang datar. "Hei."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Jongin sambil menaikkan dagunya seolah berkata 'apa?'.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Luhan?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah berkata 'maksudmu?'.

Jongin terkekeh sebentar, "Ayolah. Aku yakin sejak awal bertemu kau sudah membayang-bayangkan sesuatu tentangnya, 'kan?"

BINGO. Tepat sekali.

Sehun mendengus. "Memangnya apa yang kubayangkan?"

"Semuanya. Kau tahu, ia tampak _legit_."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Sehun. Ia tak suka ada yang memuji Luhan seperti itu selain dirinya. Memang kau pikir Luhan itu siapamu? –pikirnya.

Nah, Sehun, memang kau juga pikir Luhan itu siapamu?

"Apanya? Kurus begitu. Tak ada yang menarik." cetus Sehun. Kemudian ia membereskan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya, lalu meraih ranselnya dan keluar dari kelas.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang menyeringai.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Sehun."

xxxx

-Luhan's POV-

.

.

Mengajar tidak seburuk yang kukira ternyata. Tadinya kupikir aku akan berhadapan dengan murid-murid yang sangat buas dan liar, apalagi aku diutus untuk mengajar di kelas Bae-kyosunim, seorang dosen terbuas yang pernah ada persis seperti ucapan murid yang tadi terlambat –uhm siapa namanya? Jongin? Kupikir apabila dosennya buas maka murid-muridnya juga akan buas. Ah, sudahlah, yang penting sudah kulewati! Poin tambahan untukmu, Luhan!

Kulangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor kelas menuju ruang jurusan untuk membereskan buku-buku milik Bae-kyosunim yang sekarang sedang kupegang. Di sepanjang jalan, banyak sekali mahasiswa yang menyapaku. Bahkan sekedar menggodaku. Seperti, "Hai kyosunim baru!" dan "Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi dosen satu hari?" atau bahkan "Kau adalah kyosunim paling imut yang pernah ada! Maukah kau mengajar di kelasku juga?" yang tadi itu adalah komentar dari Yoona, salah satu teman sekelasku yang sudah diibaratkan sebagai kembaranku. Walau aku tak tahu mengapa orang-orang senang sekali memirip-miripkan kami. Apakah karena rusa? Ah, tapi dia jauh lebih 'rusa' dariku. Aku 'kan _manly_. (lupakan kalimat terakhir).

Setelah sampai ke ruang jurusan, aku segera mencari meja milik Bae-kyosunim. Kuletakkan dan kurapikan kembali buku-buku miliknya. Serta absensi.

Selagi aku membereskannya, kusempatkan melihat-lihat kembali daftar nama murid-murid kelasku tadi. Hmm.. Yoo Youngjae, Hong Yookyung, Son Naeun, Lee Jeongmin, –ah!

Kim Jongin.

Entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali tertawa mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kim Jongin ini. Saat si Jongin ini bilang bahwa aku adalah murid pertukaran, aku merasa tergelitik. Suaranya terdengar begitu polos, kontras dengan wajahnya. Uhm tapi dia 'kan memang masih anak tahun pertama, Luhan.

Kutelusuri kembali nama murid-murid dan –

Oh Sehun.

–dapat.

Sosok ini yang sedari tadi begitu mencuri perhatianku. Lupakan dengan fakta bahwa rambutnya yang terang membuatnya mencolok.

Sehun yang terpaku dengan wajah datarnya saat pertama kali berjumpa denganku. Sehun yang menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, _well_,aku tahu ia melihatku. Sehun yangmenunjuk tangannya dengan terburu-buru saat aku sedang mengabsen namanya. Sehun yang menatap serius kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat aku sedang mengajar. Sehun yang sedang mengerenyitkan kening saat kuberi _pre-test_ dadakan.

Oh, ya, _pre-test_. Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa dan memberi nilai pada mereka dulu sebelum menyerahkannya pada Bae-kyosunim.

Kuambil tumpukan kertas _pre-test _para murid, dan mulai memeriksanya.

"Coba kita lihat. Hmm.. Hyeri, seharusnya kau lebih teliti saat mengerjakannya."

Aku telah tenggelam dalam kegiatan _ayo-kita-berikan-nilai-pada-anak-anak_! Aku benar-benar membaca dengan teliti jawaban murid-murid satu per satu.

"Ha, Jongin! Wah, tak kusangka anak itu mampu menjawab dengan sempurna!" ujarku girang. Bukannya aku meremehkan Jongin, namun sedari tadi anak itu tidur di dalam kelasku. Bahkan aku yakin, ia mengerjakan tes ini hanya dalam waktu 10 menit.

"Oke, selanjutnya.. Ah, Sehun!" wajahku berubah menjadi lebih ceria saat kudapatkan kertas tes Sehun.

Aku mulai menyoretkan tinta ke atas kertas tes Sehun. Anak ini juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, cerdas.

Seluruh jawabannya benar. Padahal ia mengerjakannya dengan kening yang dikerutkan, yang kuyakini ia sedang frustrasi.

Tunggu, ada sebuah tulisan aneh di bagian paling pojok kanan bawah.

_Hey, legit. Want some dates?_

Pipiku memanas tidak wajar.

Eh, Sehun menulis ini ditujukan untuk siapa? Pasti ia hanya iseng.

Saat aku hendak meletakkan kertas tes Sehun, aku melihat sebuah tulisan kembali.

_I'm asking for a date to you, Luhan. I'm waiting for you right now. Look at your right side._

Detik berikutnya aku telah sesak napas.

xxxx

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Eh, apa yang dilakukan anak albino itu di depan ruang jurusan?" seorang gadis yang sedang bergosip ria bersama teman-temannya menatap seorang lelaki yang tengah mengintip ruang jurusan.

"Tingkahnya mencurigakan! Haruskah kita selidiki?" seorang gadis berkuncir kuda terlihat begitu semangat untuk menyelidiki lelaki itu.

"Jangan. Mungkin saja setelah ini akan ada tontonan yang menarik!" ujar gadis berponi pada teman-temannya.

Seorang gadis hemat hidung berambut panjang indah yang menatap lelaki itu menyeringai aneh, "Eunji-eonni benar, akan ada tontonan menarik."

"Maksudmu? Memang apa yang akan Sehun lakukan?" tanya gadis berkuncir kuda, Yookyung.

"Lihat." Naeun semakin menyeringai saat melihat Luhan keluar dari dalam ruang jurusan dengan wajah yang amat merah.

Luhan terlihat tengah mencubit lengan Sehun yang disambut dengan tawa dari mulut Sehun. Setelahnya Luhan menunduk dengan wajah yang masih bersemu. Entah apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Luhan malah makin menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu ia memukul-mukul dada Sehun dengan manja.

Sehun malah membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Dan hal ini membuat para gadis berteriak.

Entah apa lagi yang dikatakan Sehun yang membuat Luhan makin terlihat menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menoleh ke arah gadis-gadis dan memberikan sedikit _death-glare_.

Setelahnya, ia mengambil ransel yang berada di punggungnya, menarik pinggang Luhan, dan menutup wajah mereka dengan ransel.

"KYAAAAAAAA~~!"

.

.

.

apaan nih /jderrr

wkwkwk lagi kepengen banget buat hunhan yang agak unyu-unyu, tapi kayanya ini fail yaa ;;; /menggelepar-gelepar/

maap ya kalo ngga jelas dan sebagainya, sayanya juga ngga jelas/? XD

yang boffin sedang dalam proses~ dikarenakan saya agak mampet idenya jadi iseng nulis2 yang lain /dor

last word, tengkyuh;*


End file.
